The invention generally relates to power tools and more particularly relates to a miter saw having an adjustable-position handle.
Power miter saws are generally known. Typically, a power miter saw includes a base platform, a movable arm assembly mounted to the base platform, and a saw mounted to the arm assembly. Proximal to the user, the arm assembly includes a switch handle having a trigger switch for actuating a motor that drives a circular saw blade, and the handle is shaped to be gripped by a user for positioning the saw.
A conventional switch handle is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,312, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Some devices have included handles with an adjustable orientation. However, an improved handle for a miter saw is needed. In particular, it is desirable to provide a robust and reliable handle which is ergonomically adjustable. It is also desirable to provide a handle that is conveniently lockable into a selected rotational orientation.
The invention provides a miter saw including a base and an arm movably mounted to the base. The arm supports a motorized saw unit and, more particularly, the arm is movable to set the saw unit at a desired bevel angle. At an end of the arm proximal to the operator, at a front of the saw, the arm includes a generally cylindrical hub having an interior cavity, a detent member mounted to the hub within the interior cavity, the detent member having a plurality of detent slots. Each of the detent slots is oriented in a generally radial direction relative to the generally cylindrical hub. The miter saw further includes a handle rotatably mounted to the arm, wherein the handle has a grip portion shaped to be gripped by a user; and a mounting portion extending from the grip portion, wherein the mounting portion is mounted for rotational movement relative to the hub. Additionally, a detent pin is movably mounted to the handle to engage a selected one of the detent slots to hold the handle in a corresponding angular position relative to the hub, the detent pin being retractable to permit adjustable rotation of the handle relative to the hub.
In an embodiment, the hub includes a detent member recess and wherein an outer portion of the detent member is received within the detent member recess.
In an embodiment, the detent member is generally C-shaped, and the detent member recess is cooperatively shaped.
In an embodiment, the hub includes a generally annular mounting recess, and the mounting portion of the handle includes an annular lip that fits within the mounting recess.
In an embodiment, a lever is movably mounted to the handle, and the detent pin is fixed to the handle so that movement of the handle causes the detent pin to move in a radial direction relative to the detent member. The lever is movable between a locked position wherein the detent pin engages one of the detent slots and an unlocked position wherein the detent pin is free from the detent member.
In an embodiment, a trigger movably is mounted to the handle for actuating a power switch, wherein the lever further has a projection that obstructs movement of the trigger to prevent actuation of the power switch when the lever is in the unlocked position and the projection is free from the trigger switch when the lever is in the locked position.
In an embodiment, the power tool further includes a locking collar that fits concentrically around contacting portions of the hub and the handle, the locking collar being tightenable to secure the hub and handle fixed relative to each other.
In an embodiment, the hub includes a first annular locking flange projecting exteriorly at an end of the hub, the first annular locking flange having a frustoconical, sloped side and a planar side, and wherein the mounting portion of the handle includes a second annular locking flange projecting exteriorly at an end of the mounting portion, the second annular locking flange having a frustoconical, sloped side and a planar side, wherein the respective planar sides of the first and second annular locking flanges contact each other so that the respective sloped sides are directed generally opposite to each other, and wherein the locking collar includes a tapered annular recess extending around an interior of the locking collar and receiving the first and second annular locking flanges, the tapered annular recess contacting the sloped sides to result in a force that presses the planar sides together.
In an embodiment, the hub includes at least two raised tabs located within an annular recess defined by the first annular locking flange, and the locking collar includes at least two recessed slots whereby the recessed slots engage the tabs in order to hold the collar in a fixed position relative to the hub.
In an embodiment, the invention also provides a miter saw including: a base; an arm movably mounted to the base, the arm supporting a motorized saw unit; a handle rotatably mounted to the arm, the handle including a trigger that is movable to actuate the motorized saw unit; and a lever operably linked to a detent mechanism, the lever being movable between a locked position wherein the detent mechanism locks the handle relative to the arm and an unlocked position wherein the detent mechanism permits the handle to rotate relative to the arm, the lever including a projection that that obstructs movement of the trigger to prevent actuation of the motorized saw unit when the lever is in the unlocked position and the projection is free from the trigger when the lever is in the locked position.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a miter saw having an improved handle.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a miter saw having a handle that can be rotatably adjusted to a selected one of several predetermined ergonomic orientations. A related advantage is that the handle can be rotated to comfortably correspond to a bevel angle of the saw.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a miter saw having a handle with a robust detent mechanism for reliably securing the handle in a selected predetermined rotational orientation.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a miter saw has a handle which improves safety.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a miter saw having a rotatably adjustable handle wherein actuation of the saw is prevented during adjustment of the handle.